Changing Fate
by andy008
Summary: The story of two boys who know each other very well but then will it all change? Having planned their future together will one new addition change it all? Will we see a change in fate?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story hope you all like it. All characters are owned by the BBC expect Allister and Blake who are my own creation. This story will be about 2 boys who's paths in life will be questioned but in what way? All reviews and comments will be highly appreciated and thank you for taking your time to read this!**

'New term, new day and new start' Tom says as he walks up the pebble-dash drive of Waterloo Road as the beam of the morning sun shines out all over Greenock.

The rush of kids walking up the ground gossiping about what they did, laughing and showing off new gizmos and gadgets that they may have bought. Footballs getting kicked, girls screaming people, people on bikes riding around getting in everyone's way.

Tom turns around and looks around the playground and sees Christine and George walking towards him and chuckles 'something's never change in this place'

'I know and I wish it would' George snarls as he walks into the school and heads to the staff room with Christine and Tom following and laughing.

As the three of them head into the staff room to meet the other teachers they are greeting by a morning announcement from Michael Byrne.

'Right everyone hope you enjoyed your time away but we need to get cracking straight away this year, this term will be special as we have 2 very talented students starting who will put Waterloo road on the map. There will be an assembly first thing to welcome all the students back so make sure everyone will be there as I also have a surprise in store'

And as just as Michael finishes the school bell rings and everyone departs the staff room ready to what the day will bring.

'Hurry up Blake we are going to be late!' Shouts Allister as both of them pedal as zoom down the Greenock roads to reach the school. 'I can hear the school bell we must hurry!' he continues

As both boys enter the school they drop their bikes off lock them up and rush into school and they both stumble across George as they enter the building.

'You two you're late' George snaps and points to the assembly hall 'You're lucky Mr Byrne is having an assembly now otherwise you would be late to class get in there and find a seat before I report you to him'

Both the boys without a word hang their heads in shame and walk into the hall waiting to see what the assembly will bring.

As the boys both open the rickety wooden doors they enter a uproar of gossip as all the students wait the arrival of the head teacher to enter. The boys freeze as they see the room already packed with students.

'Hey Allister is that you?' Allister looks around the room to see where this broad Scottish accent came from as the voice seemed familiar.

'Oh hey Imogen, long time no see' Allister replied with a huge gleam on his face as he finally put a face to the voice

'Why don't you come and sit with us we have 2 spare seats' Imogen gestured as she taps one of the seats.

Both boys steadily moved over and sat down while Blake just sat quiet through this whole process.

Imogen and Allister both start to introduce their friends to each other while Blake just curls up into a ball on his seat and waits for something to break the awkwardness in the air.

'So how do you two know each other? Connor askes curiously.

'We used to be good neighbours while we were living in Aberdeen when we were younger used to spent a lot of time together, I've heard a lot about you Connor must be difficult keeping this one under control' Allister replies which turned everyone into laughter but Blake still sat there motionless.

Kevin notices Blake sat there not saying a word so tries to make a conversation 'So Blake what you interested in?

Again Blake no response and just stairs at the wooden stage at the front of the hall.

Before Allister could ask what was wrong Mr Bryne walks in the room and all the gossip immediately stops.


	2. Chapter 2

'Morning all hope you all enjoyed the time off and would like to welcome you all back and as well as our new students who are starting, this term is a very special one for Waterloo Road as we have a couple of extremely gifted students who are starting this year.' Michael announces to the school with immediate murmurs from the students while they wonder what he was going to say next. 'We have 2 students who have been recognised as potential Tour de France winner for the next coming year please everyone give a massive Waterloo Road welcome to Allister McGregor and Blake McIntyre.'

The round of applauses go round the hall with Imogen and her friends cheer in delight, Allister stands up and welcomes the applause while Blake still sits there motionless.

Michael rounds up the assembly with the usual objectives for the term and how Waterloo Road is better than Havelock speech then lets everyone go to class.

'Looks like you took the cycling on then Allister I knew you loved it but never knew you would go this far!' Imogen says amazed and excited by the prospect.

As Imogen finishes the sentence Blake walks off as he could read Allister's mind in what the reply would be and couldn't face what he was about the say.

'Well I am honest I was going to quit cycling, I always been a fan BMX, quad biking any time really. The main reason why I have carried on is because of Blake.' Allister turns to Blake as he is walking off to make sure that he hears the sentence. Blake stands still, turns around and smiles then heads to class. 'Anyway I won't go into much detail as we are going to be late I have English with Mr Budgen talk to you all later.'

Allister leaves the hall and heads to English while the rest of the students depart as well.

Blake checks his schedule – Science with Mrs Spark, with a beam on his face he heads to his class. As he enters the class he looks around for a spare seat and is stopped by a 'Blake saved you a seat' Connor speaks out. Blake walks over sits down and gets his books out.

'Allister spoke quite a bit about you, also said you're not the talkative type I know the feeling, the way that I deal with it is with my cooking I should teach you a few tricks see if it helps' Connor continues.

Blake finally breaks his silence 'Yeah I would really like that thanks Connor.'

'Right everyone quiet, I've decided for your first lesson back we would do an experiment with circuits so everyone choose a partner and I have already prepped the station so go ahead you have until end of this lesson to work with circuits and see what you can do with them.' Sue announces to the class with little attention from anyone. 'Now people come on' she continues

Kevin walks over 'So what is the plan boys' He asks curiously.

'I have an idea' Blake replies with the lightbulb moment in his head. He starts setting up his circuit with Kevin and Connor intrigued what he will do next. Blake sets up a normal circuit but tries to put various metals part way through to see if it would work. A lot of his ideas were not working which frustrated Blake. 'I need more power the battery is dull that's why it is not working.' He spoke while looking around for a new battery to see if that would help the matter but could not find one and Miss Spark was pointless to ask as she never listened. He searched the room but found a empty socket on the wall. He called the guys over. 'Watch this!' excitedly he whispered.

And the second he put the wires into the socket the classroom lights went off, the smart board went off all the power went off. Blake blew the circuit in the school.

The classroom went silent with the boys straight away moving from the circuit they placed.

'Alright who did this' Sue shouted 'Come on it must have been one of you now spit it out who did this!' she continued to shout but no response from anyone. 'Fine I think Mr Byrne needs to come up here then maybe he can get it out of you all, now stay here!' Sue left the room in a stressed state.

'Well that was clearly not a very bright idea'. Blake speaks out which followed laughter from everybody in the class.

'Maybe next time with the experiments you leave them to us two Blake I wouldn't want you to start shocking us with some of your other great ideas'. Kevin whispers in his group.

As soon as Kevin finishes Mr Byrne walks into the class. 'Right which one of you is the culprit for this, first day back and you cannot even go one lesson without someone causing an issue in this school now who was it!' The anger from Michael was clear as he spoke to the class but again no response from anyone.

All of a sudden the power shot back on and the bell for next class rung but nobody moved until Michael spoke.

'You are lucky we have back-up generators that can kick in now all of you go to your next lesson and try not to cause any more problems.' Michael sighed then walked out the classroom which followed everyone else.

'French with Mr Windsor next this should be fun, I even think the others have this next as well so will be nice to get to know everyone better.' Blake says with a smile on his face and Connor and Kevin follow him to French for their next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys enter the classroom laughing and from the smile on Allister's face is the look of relief that he has finally got out of his shell.

Imogen whispers 'He seems to have gotten out of his shell now'

'Yeah, he's not the best making friends but when he does people see the true him' replied Allister

They are interrupted by 'Right everyone silent hope everyone had a good holidays and all that open your text books and right what you know in French about your holidays' Mr Windsor then parks his backside on his chair, puts his feet out and gets out todays paper while the class get on

The noise of the clock ticking away is all that can be heard in the classroom as everyone is getting on with the work and the shocked look on George's face says it all normally in his class there is utter chaos. He peers around the room 3 times to confirm that everyone is actually working which they are. The silence is then broken with a knock on the door and in steps Michael.

'Ahh Mr Bryne what do I owe this pleasure' George murmurs while he tries to hide the newspaper.

'Sorry for the intrusion Mr Windsor but could I borrow Allister and Blake' Michael asks hesitantly as he sees the boys engulfed in their work.

George gives the nod to the boys who pack their stuff up and leave the room.

All 3 start to walk towards Michael's office 'So boys how are you finding Waterloo Road so far?' Michael starts to break the silence

'We love it' Blake replies enthusiastically 'We have made some new friends already with Imogen and Connor'

'Good bunch of kids they are, making friends with the right group of people' Michael says relieved

As the three of them approach hid office they all sit down in the brown leather sofas that are in the office.

'Sir why did you bring us in here?' Allister asks questionably

'Ahh yes right well I know this is rather soon but next lesson I am planning on giving an assembly to everyone and I would like you two to take it.' Michael answers. The boys just look at each other with shock as they did not expect that to be the answer. 'The reason why I would you two to do this for me is to show commitment to everyone, with your bike training I want the whole school how committed you are to this to see if you can motivate the students to perform at their ability. I know this is really short notice but it is why I got you out now so you could hopefully think about it.' Michael continues.

The boys look at each other one more time, smile then nod and say at the same time 'We'll do it' which is followed by laughter by the three of them.

Michael gets up and walks over to the tannoy system, switches it on and starts to talk. 'Pardon the interruption everyone this is just a quick announcement, next period there will be a talk in the hall that will be run by our 2 future Tour de France cyclists and I would appreciate it if you could all show up. They will be speaking about what the journey has been like for them to get to the stage that they are at now. Again I would like everyone to come and see them I the hall thank you.' Once he has finished switches the machine off, gives the nod to the boys then leaves his office leaving the boys sitting there.

Blake got up and walked to the window overlooking the loch and started to shake, he was not the best at public speaking never have been and the nerves starting the kick in. All of a sudden he jumped, Allister had placed his arm on his shoulder 'Don't worry I'll do the speaking, you may need to say a word or two but you can leave the rest to me' Allister said smiling then turned around and walked out the office towards to hall.

Blake still staring at the loch took a deep breathe turned around and followed his friend to the hall where the talk was taking place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much happens in this chapter it is one to give more about Blake and Allister, thanks for everyone's support so far in this story as it is the first one I have done so thanks! Any reviews are really appreciated and thanks for viewing! **

As Michael, Blake and Allister all approach the hall they were all wondering how many people would show up to the talk and they look on their faces explained that they did not expect many people to show.

They enter the hall and they see that it is already full; Michael looked confused as second period had not even finished yet.

Christine walked over to Michael 'I have never seen then run so fast for an assembly before they must really want to hear what the boys have to say.'

As Christine was speaking to Michael Blake and Allister elegantly walked over to the stage where awaited 2 microphones.

Out of nowhere Blake started to speak which caught Allister off guard. 'Thanks everyone for coming today we won't keep you too long with the talk but would like everyone's full attention.' Allister looks at Blake wondering where he will take this. 'We can go into more detail if you need us two but the main message that we want you to take from this is simply be yourself. Mr Bryne asks us to speak about our commitment to cycling, doing what we love but really all it takes is dedication. If you put your heart into something nobody can stop you, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks it's about what you want to do and how you can achieve.' Blake's speech gets stopped with a round of applause then he looks at Allister who smiles back who then continues Blake's speech

'Blake is right, if you can give 100% you can achieve anything. The road to get where you want to be maybe hard we know that first-hand what that is like some days you may feel small or want to give up or feel like you can't go on. But the truth is that you can, the message we are wanting to give to you all today is simply if you have a goal whatever it maybe go for it and let nobody stop you doing it. I suppose it may be easier for us two as we had each other as support all the way, to pick us up when we were down or to generally give each other that boost of laughter that we needed.' Allister pauses then nods at Blake to continue again

'I know hands down what it is like to see someone who almost didn't follow his path and is Allister here. 'Allister turns to Blake and looks him right in the eyes as he speaks. 'The thing with Allister is he was normally a more extreme sportsman more than cycling but that was because he never got the push at home to go for him dream. He always got told you want to live your life to the extreme and aim big, but that is what he was going with the Tour de France that was his goal to be crowned winner and wearing that yellow jacket at the end. Allister always got pulled back down when he was on a high and I saw that first-hand what that did to him and it was not a nice feeling as a close friend to see. But what are friends for then apart from being there saying ignore everyone else and aim high you are the creator of your own path and nobody and tell you which path to take it is your own choice. Blake stops as he could see tears falling down Allister's face trying not to cry so he turns to everyone else. Michael sees this so comes up the stage himself.

'Right think we will leave it there thank you boys for that really inspirational and I hope this has helped everyone else as well gave you something to think about. I was not sure how long this was going to take so you can all go for break early .' Michael tried to finish speaking but once they had heard early break the uproar and cheering in the room was staggering and everyone left except Connor and his friends who started walking up to them and everyone hugged it out as everyone could feel how emotional I made the boys for the speech.

Kevin was the first to speak 'Wow that speech was amazing really was, I know the feeling myself being pulled back from when I had my stroke, but to be at the stage that you guys are at I take my hat off to you as that takes something special. Also Blake to say what you did about your friend that takes guts as I know I wouldn't have been able to say that' Blake pulls out a smile 'Anyway come lets go it's an early break this is a special occasion on its own we never get these' Kevin finishes and the gang laughed while walking out to the playground but then Blake and Allister see something at the gate of the school and they both freeze.


End file.
